


Food: a schematic

by magnetgirl



Series: Taste of Freedom/Food: A Schematic [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Cooking, Gen, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: Parker and Eliot collaborate on a cookbook.





	Food: a schematic

**Author's Note:**

> Made in conjunction with the fic, [_Taste of Freedom_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12891069), by [SassySnowperson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson). She also provided the recipes and most of the dialogue. I think the 'speakers' are pretty clear but, with one exception, blue is Eliot and purple is Parker. The doodles and polaroids are meant to be made by Parker. Sassy's fic is fantastic and I loved putting this together.


End file.
